


Service

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Evil Altean AU, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Omega!Zarkon, Wax Play, dub con, hermaphrodite!alteans, hoktril, pet Zarkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: As the Empress rules without retaliation in her quest for peace, she also enjoys her pet.
Relationships: Allura/Zarkon (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Service

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought of writing these two, especially in the Evil Altea reality because it’s a good crack pairing especially with the angst!
> 
> Is not beta read.
> 
> Enjoy my dear readers.

"I must admit, Black Paladin. I thought you would be the hardest one to defeat out of all your mighty warriors. You were such a strong, powerful and great warrior. Someone to be looked up to, revered and feared. So I was quite surprised that day my Altean warriors were able to capture you."

The only response that the powerful Altean Empress received from her favorite and only pet was a little twitch from the large galra under her.

A soft hum leaves her as her thighs cradle his head as she carefully ground herself down on his face. Her cock rests against his face as she slides her hands down his stomach. Her long, fluffy white hair is tied back in a thick large braid as she slips her gloved hands down her sides.

"Mmm...but I suppose I shouldn't really think too much on it, should I? I got what I want and you are as amazing as I had hoped...Aaaah~" she licks her lips when she feels his mouth over her cunt as his nose nudges her balls, "Good boy...I bet you can't wait to have me in you can you? Soon, my sweetheart, soon," she reaches down and strokes the scales on his head, "If you had told me I would have you like this many years back, Zarkon, I would never have believed you."

Zarkon grunts as he watches her with dulled eyes. How her breasts jiggle and shift with each roll of her strong hips as she reaches down behind her and rubs at his slit. Her fingers pinch and tug on his clit before a weak whimper escapes him.

There were three candles that had been placed on his body, as incentive for him to keep still. With each drop of wax that meets his skin, he feels a shudder going through his body. The pain of the burning wax on his chest, and stomach makes him give another whimper as he gasps weakly.

"Aaaah...Hmm...you like how I taste? Hmm?" she reaches for one of the candles on his stomach, "You're not making much noise my darling. You know how much I love hearing you..."

She tilts the candle so a large glob of fresh hot wax that goes down his stomach to between his thighs. A loud whine escapes him as he arches, shaking.

"Good boy~ oh gods good boy, that's just what your Empress wants to hear!"

His thighs shake and he closes his eyes as there's a strange buzzing from the back of his head. When he feels her slick staining his mouth and tongue he feels a strong wave of want. He starts to suck on her cunt, trying to drink her slick as he swipes his is tongue over his clit just below her testicles. He can see her cock standing tall inches from his face as he looks at her.

She was...amazing. A true goddess of leadership and war who brought him to his knees. Why did he ever think he could take her on and win?

The buzzing only became louder when he thought of so many more ways she was a mighty creature worthy of overpowering him. He knew now that he only lived to serve and service her, to be her outlet of pleasure and to ensure the stress of ruling never over powered her.

He was a pet. All he ever will be until the day she grew bored and disposed of him.

When her grip on his head tightened it made his eyes roll back, "Mmmmm..."

Allura moaned softly as she tilted her head back with a soft gasp, her nipples perked as her cock twitches and slit clenches. As she leaned back to plant her hands on the king sized bed under them, a breathy laugh leaves her

Everything has fallen into place perfectly and all that needed to be done now was to expand her influence, to reach out to warring planets...

She looks down and smiles with a sinister glow in her eyes.

A promise of all that is to come and more.


End file.
